paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trench
Trench is a original character that belongs to User:Chasebuddy22. Don't edit this page without my permission or unless you are an admin. Trench is a happy go lucky pup who is always after an adventure. He is cheerful, silly, adventurous and sometimes crazy. Trench can be clumsy at times, but he is not like Marshall. He loves sea or anything that is related to water. He loves everything about underwater and he consider himself as a pirate. Nobody knows why he acts like a pirate. He consider himself a pirate so much that he even started believing that he was chosen by Captain Black fur. He usually gets hurt when someone makes fun of his accent of a pirate and of his silly pirate plans. Trench is somewhat bossy at times. He loves to hang around at the beach and sometimes he can really interrupt and annoys Zuma, when he is in a rescue. At other times, he can be very sweet and caring, mostly because he is a very little pup. Trench can be silly and his mind is full of craziness. He might ask stupid questions all of a sudden. Trench is a husky pup. He has black color on half on his face like Chase have and halfway to his legs. The only part that is white on his tail is the long, narrow white stripe on the middle. The other parts are black just like a skunk. Trench has light blue eyes and inside his ears have the color light grey. He wears a light blue and white stripped sailor suit. Trench also has a lighter blue colored cloth wrapped around his neck. He wears a yachting cap too. * Trench is created on 15th June 2017. * He is not a Paw Patrol member. But he still stays in the lookout. * He usually speaks like a pirate but when he is serious, he speaks normally. * Trench LOVES the beach, sea, lakes etc. * He normally address Zuma as first mate and Rocky as second mate. * He can be very annoying. For example: He may interrupt Rubble when he is on a mission by asking him to dig for treasures. * He usually have lots of bathing toys such as squeaky ducks and others. Out of all the pups, he loves to take bath since water is his favorite thing. * Trench was named after the trenches under the sea. * He doesn't have a crush. But he hope he would find one someday. * He wears a light blue stripped sailor suit with a white ship captain's hat. * He loves making advantages of his cute face and always make cute puppy faces if things doesn't go his way. * When he first met Tracker and Everest, he didn't like them at all. But soon things settles between them and they became friends. However, he still act a little grumpy towards Tracker. * Trench is quiet a attention seeker. He would be jumping up and down and making silly faces to seek attention of others. If his act fails or if no one looks at him, he will find himself a quiet place to rest and thinks about his friends. * He hates being called a skunk. Especially when Mr Porter mistakes him as a big skunk and run. * Trench loves to hang out with Captain Turbot. Usually these two are always needed to be saved by the Paw Patrol. He lives with him and usually follow him everywhere. * Trench is younger than Rubble. * When Ryder and the pups found him, he was only a little puppy. * Lightning * Storms * Huge massive waves * Sharks and jelly fishes Trench.PNG Trenchiew.PNG|A little comic of Trench and Rocky done by me Untitled29.jpg|Nice screenshot by Starlight The Astronaut Pup. TrenchAT.jpg|Trench drawn by ArcticDove. Loved it so much! Trench.png|Trench done by IcyNightDraws on DA. It's so cool. I really appreciate it!! LittlePirate2.PNG|Trench drawn by me PirateTrench.PNG|Trench drawn by me. Work in Progress Category:Chasebuddy22's Characters Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters